King's Gambit
by Rob Takes Rae
Summary: The new enemy will require all of Robin and Raven's combined strategic might to bring the Teen Titans out alive along with the rest of the world. RobXRae[Disclaimer: Don't own teen titans]


**Chapter 1 - The Opening Move**

* * *

An invitation from the 'Society of Concerned Citizens' has been extended to the Teen Titans.

That evening, all make their way to the Grand Estate on the outskirts of Jump City.

They are introduced to some people in the Great Hall. Quietly, the host extends his hand to their leader as he takes him to meet other influential people in the city.

Then, some societal ladies focus their attention on the unusual, tall girl as they get her attention and beckon her away.

The three look at each other and realize they are all being picked off one by one. An intellectual group in lively conversation peak Cyborg's interest and soon, there were two.

"Sooo…" was BB's failed attempt at conversation to the bored girl.

However, a cute, lively girl comes by and asks BB if he knows how to dance.

"So, the King in my Kong just got radared", he whispers to Raven who cringes at the thought. The cute girl giggles – he becomes over-confident and strides off with her – moon walk style.

'Great, alone again – that's why I don't like parties' unbeknownst to her, there are eyes trailing her movements. Her attention catches a tall, matronly woman, who has gone through the glass doors across the Great Hall.

She shrugs her shoulders and follows her curiously. Hmm, curiosity killed the cat – but I'm no cat she smirks.

She turns around one last time to see her friends all eagerly content in their chosen circles – Star happily dancing around her captive audience, BB entertaining an amused crowd of young girls, Cy intently in deep thought at the heavy matters weighing the scientifically-inclined party, and Robin discussing the importance of some matter that is not lost on the rest of his sagely, accomplished peers.

So she proceeds onward to her own.

Once outside, she sees the beautiful, velvet night draped with a silver curtain of twinkling lights as the intoxicating aroma of summer's last call is fully met by the abundant blooms surrounding her. "Life can be so beautiful", a rich, serene voice narrates to her senses.

"Yet, for every beauty there is ugliness" is all Raven can reply.

"And, the battle is played for dominance", the lady perseveres.

"Which can never truly be won because neither will be dominated", Raven persists.

"Are you sure?" the lady asks

Raven turns around to see the beauty of a woman that can only be achieved by deliberate living over time. For this woman, beauty has not been offered to her as a birth-right but attained by her constant choices to shine her beautiful spirit to finally etch their way to the physical surface of her existence.

"Raven…?" her leader calls out from the opening in the glass doors. The intent gaze that the two women share would require more than this command to be broken.

Within each other's eyes, they share the wisdom of age-less battles between such dualities that have produced both beauty and ugliness, from which, the beholder would decide that ultimate question. Who decides and is that person wise in that final decision?

Her leader sees not two women, one young and one old, frozen into a staring match; however, as he is trained to see deeper, he sees two wise figures determining the weight of each other's resolve over the matter at hand.

He provides them a momentary respite to bring this to a temporary closure; then, he calls out, again.

"Raven, we will be outside waiting for you." With that, he gives the two one final glance and another level of newfound respect for his resident sage, then leaves.

"Well, your mind speaks years that your age hides", the lady smiles contentedly.

"Yes, so does yours," she parries.

"We shall see how well our arguments fare" the lady replies.

"For all our sake, I hope that is never answered," Raven concludes and leaves.

The lady looks at the night that has grown starkly sharp against the bright, white stars on a black night, and wonders.

An older, commanding gentleman walks through the doors that Raven just used moments ago to leave and fixes his dark gaze on the melancholy lady. Even in this state, her beauty is more enchanting.

"Tell the others, the plan is set in motion."

He looks at her with deep concern; however, he turns to obey since he knows better than to keep her from her thoughts.

"In order for Beauty to reign, Darkness must fall – that requires the Source be removed."

On the way back, Robin approaches Raven, "I'd like you to ride with me."

Raven stops, "Something on your mind?"

"About the woman." He peers into Raven's cloak.

Cyborg calls out, "Are you coming Rae?"

"We'll meet you there!" Robin calls out.

The T-Car rounds the driveway.

They both look at his R-Cycle.

"Uhmm, I'll fly while you ride." Raven states.

Robin smiles, "Afraid of my riding skills?"

"No, just trust my flying skills."

"Suit yourself."

As they continue onward, "Do you feel that we were being watched throughout the night?" he begins.

"Hmm, outside your usual paranoia, I have to say our activities are a bit orchestrated."

He grins and then turns serious," Good. What do you think about the lady?"

"She seems inquisitive about my thoughts – as if assessing my character."

"Same here. The mayor seems oblivious to the fact; however, a gentleman named Mr. Trask steered the whole conversation and constantly led the topic back to choices. My take on Choices about life, duty and friendship."

"Could be coincidence, or could just be the type of crowd" Raven deduces.

"Or, could be more" Robin insists.

Continuing, "I'll research these people when we get back – do you know the lady's name."

"No…I didn't ask", Raven replies.

Robin asks, "No introductions?"

Raven looks at Robin,"None."

Back at the Tower, Raven asks, "Well?"

Robin is staring at the monitor, "Nothing much about Mr. Trask except he has vast holdings."

"That's about right. Only influential people are at that event." Raven rolls her eyes.

"Call it a gut feeling, Raven; I don't think any of this is right."

"Well, I placed a tracing spell on her before we left."

"Hmm, so who's paranoid now?" Robin raises his left eye mask.

She continues unfazed, "She has a strong aura for an ordinary person – almost magical. There is no known signature of hers among the community – although there are many unregistereds. If she is magical, she is quite powerful."

"We need more information," Robin says with frustration.

"The next time she uses her magic, I will know." Raven then phases.


End file.
